Big or Small secret? Nalu3
by LushyHeartfilia
Summary: what will happen if natsu and lucy were in relationships but no one know? how they will keep going together? and why lucy dont want to tell anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**"Luce where are you? " natsu get in lucy apartment and sit on the bed .. he hear the water and he knew she's taking shower so he just lay on the bed waiting her to come out .. after 10 minutes lucy walk out with towel warp on her body and other one drying her hair**

 **"Natsu what are you doing here?" She didnt seem surprise and walk to him as she sit on the edge of the bed .. he was sleeping .. *he is so cute when he sleep*talking her self after she get up to wear her clothes but natsu hand grab her back to the bed with him , she blushed like tomatoes because she was on top of him**

 **"N-natsu" she said trying to get up put he was hugging her tightly ..**

 **"I missed you luce" natsu said as hr open his eyes and look at her .. lucy look up at him anf smile..**

 **"I missed you more nat-" she couldn't complete her words because his lips on her now .. his warm lips touching her .. she kisses him back and close her eyes .. they keep kissing till they hear**

 **"They liiiiiike eachh other" happy was watching them from the window smirking**

 **, lucy blushed more and more**

 **"Shuttt up you damn cat!"**

 **Natsu giggles as he look back at happy**

 **"Dont tell anyone happy .. i mean it"**

 **Happy pouts little "aye sir" as he turn to fly out the room "at least lushe wear some clothes on" happy giggles as he fly away to the guild .. lucy look back at natsu blushing "natsu let me .. i want to wear my clothe"**

 **"But i like you this way .. you too sexy"**

 **"NATSUU"she said blushing more, natsu laughs and let her "ok ok not saying more"**

 **Lucy get up fast and take out her clothes walk to the bathroom to wear it .. natsu was still laying on bed looking up thinking .. he was so quite and its was weird since natsu never been quite .. lucy walk out from the bathtoom look at natsu "babe what's wrong? Your so quite? " she looked worry but he said "nah im just thinking"**

 **Lucy know what he thinking about.. "natsu im sorry" natsu quickly get up and hugs her tightly "luce its ok .. i know how you feel .. i can wait-" lucy cut him off by kissing him deeply as her tears fall down on her cheek .. he could feel her tear so he just kisses her back..**

 **...**

 **...**

Here's the first chapter i hope you like it and sorry about "grammar"


	2. Chapter 2

**She sits on the chair looking at him.. he was laying and his head on her lap closing his eyes , she move her hand on his cheek the his lips .. he smiles when she touch his lips**

 **"You wanna another kiss luce?" He said without opening his eyes .. she remove her hand fast and ignore his questions**

 **"Natsu lets go to the guild its 2am"**

 **He pouts "but if we go now im not gonna touch you or hugs you .. or even hold your hand" she sigh as he open his eyes**

 **"Sorry luce come on lets go" he get up and stretch .. she get up walk to the bedroom and take her keys then walk back to him**

 **"Ok lets go" she said with smile .. he hold her hand and get out the apartment to the guild .. they was walking slowly hold other hand tightly wish never get in the guild .. but theres is the guild before natsu open the guild door lucy pull her hand away from his and take breath**

 **"Natsu.." natsu turn to her as she give him quickly kiss on the lips .. he smiles then open the guild door**

 **"Yoo minaa" natsu yelled as he saw there was fighting so he run to them .. lucy smile and walk to the bar sit on the chair**

 **"Hey mira-chan"lucy said with smile**

 **"Hey ,You need drink lu-chan?" Mira asked**

 **"Hmm cofee pleaae" as mira nods and get her order she turn and watch natsu fighting with gray now and giggles**

 **"So lucy"mira talk and lucy turn to her**

 **"When you will till natsu" she smirk**

 **"Tell him what?" Lucy ask**

 **"That you like him .. you know and start dating"**

 **Lucy blushed and look away .. she feels bad that she have to lie on her friend..**

 **"I-im not gonna tell him because i dont like him ! He's just my friend mira" she drink the coffee all once "ahhh hot hot"**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 **i was fighting gray till i heard mira and lucy conversation .. when i heard what lucy said i just sigh and stop fighting and walk to the bar ignoring gray and others and sit beside lucy**

 **"Hey mira .. can i have water?"**

 **Mira smiles "yeah sure" she go and bring the water for me then walk out the bar as she saw lissana walk in the guild..**

 **I look at lucy but she was looking down.. she knew that i heard her but i didn't say anything and drink the water..**

 **"Sorry natsu" she wishper but i could hear her ..**

 **"Well if you sorry that much then kiss me"**

 **"WHHAAT?" she look at me with angry look**

 **"Oh come on luce" i pouts**

 **"NO" she look away again**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

 **lissana was talking to her sister then saw natsu and run to him**

 **"Natsu natsu can i ask you something?"**

 **Natsu look at the white hair girl and smile "sure lissana what is it? "**

 **"I want to go on mission but my mira nee-chan wont let me go alone and she said its dangerous.. so i was thinking that you can go with me and happy like old time"**

 **Natsu get up "yoosh that will be fun"**

 **Lissana hugs natsu "thank you thank you" natsu didnt mind and hugs her back**

 **"So when we will go?" Natsu ask**

 **"After two hours lets meet here .. im gonna picking my things" she run out the guild .. when natsu sit back and look lucy way she wasn't there .. he look around all the guild but he didn't see her ..**

 **LUCY P.O.V**

 **Stupid natsu" when i saw him hugging lissana back i felt that i will cry so i just get out the guild slowly and walk out .. "first he will go on mission alone with her .. and now he hugging her .. what after that natsu? You will kisses her?" I talk to my self as i walk back to my apartment.. "i wish I didnt wake up" sigh and lay on my bed bed thinking till i falls sleep..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu get out the guild and run to lucy apartment.. he have more hour to spend with his lucy.. when he jump and open the window he saw lucy sleeping .. he get in slowly close the window after him .. looking at her face moving his hand on her blonde hair .. she move little while still sleeping but she felt someone hand on her hair and breath on her neck .. she open her eyes and look at him**

 **"N-natsuu you scared me" she said while move his hand away from her hair and sit back ..**

 **LUCY P.O.V**

 **when i saw him laying down beside me i get up .. i didnt think he will come anyway**

 **"Luce why you back without telling me" i heard him and still looking away**

 **"You was with lissana and i didnt want to bother you too" he sit back make me look at him**

 **"You know that you never bother me luce .. now tell me what's going on? "**

 **"Nothing" im not ready to face him .. if i talk more im gonna cry .. yeah im jealous i dont want him to go with her but .. but she is one of his friends .. i know he will think me wierdo ..he can't understand me..**

 **"Lucee dont lie on me, i know theres something"he look at my eyes .. i was avoiding eyes contact but now im looking at his eyes i felt my tears drop down on my cheek and its burn**

 **"L-lucee why you crying?" I couldn't talk and say anything**

 **NATSU P.O.V**

 **When i see lucys tears i hugs her tightly to me .. i hate seeing her crying .. did i do something wrong? I make her look up at me and she was still trying to avoid my eyes**

 **"Lucy tell me what's going on? " i said with seriously voice**

 **"I-i just saw nightmare" she hugs me again .. maybe because she dont want me to see her crying? .. i know that she lie on me but all i could do is just hugs her**

 **"Its ok luce .. im here for you"**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

 **after 10 minutes lucy calm down and get away from natsu lap .. natsu was still holding her ..**

 **"Thank you natsu" she said with smile**

 **.. he smile back and after minute**

 **"Oh luce i have to go .. im going with lissana on mission for two days" he get up from the bed but she pull him back**

 **"Two days?" That mean he will be with her alone for two days?**

 **"Yeah.. iknow you will miss me" he kisses her deeply and she kisses him back ..**

 **"Natsu i will missed you so much" pouts**

 **"Dont worry luce its just two days" he smile and open the window again..**

 **"Natau" she said but he is already gone .. shr want to tell him that she loves him .. sigh come out and lay again thinking..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Im sorry if its short but promiss you guys the next part will be more**


	4. Chapter 4

**When natsu get in the guild he saw lissana sitting with happy and elfman so he walk to them  
"Natsuu where you was?"happy ask look at him  
"I was having something to do" he sit beside lissana..  
"Then what we wait more? Lets go!" Lissana said and get up walk out the guild as natsu and happy follows her but levy called natsu  
"Natsuu natssu" he turn to her and smile "whats up levy?"  
"Do you know wheres lu-chan is?"  
"Oh luce get back to her apartment"  
Levy smiles "thank you!" As she walk out the guild with them too  
"Hehe you were with lucy right"happy whisper  
"Shut upp happy"blushed natsu said and look at levy again  
"Why you want lucy anyway?"  
"SLEEPOVER" levy said as she wave to them and walk to lucy's ..  
"Come on happy , natsu" Lissana said as she pull them with her ..  
"Since natsu cant go in train we will go walking so we will late one day more i guess"  
"ONE DAY MOREEE?" Natsu shocked  
"Yeah.. its just one day .. do you have anything natsu?"  
"Ahh n-no" he keep walking as happy flying beside him  
"This remind me of the old days right natsu?" Happy said happily  
"Yeah you right" natsu said as they walk **

**LUCY P.O.V  
I couldn't sleep so i get up sitting on the chair open a** **book** **i bought early and start reading but i heard the door knock so i get up and open it see levy-chan standing "heyy lu-chan"walk in as i close the door .. i remember that i invite her for sleepover "Hey levy-chan welcome" as we sit on the couch  
"Oh i saw natsu and happy with lissana i think they will go on** **job** **!"  
"Yeah i know that"  
"I was thinking thats weird your not with them"  
I smile look at her "i wanted to spend my time with my friend" Levy smile and look around see the** **book** **  
"So what was you reading?"  
"Its new novel by kat Philip"  
"REALLY?" i know that kat philip was her best writer so i nods ..  
"Yeah.. wanna see it?" Give her the** **book** **  
As she start read the first paper  
"Luu-chan this is amazing .. i mean as the same .. but this time the plot is different"  
"Yeah the best thing is that he cant tell anyone that he loves her" i said with fake smile "that's hurt him and hurt her .. he have to see her hygs another guys and spend her time with them but he can't do anything" levy look at me curious  
"Lu-chan are you crying?" I put my hand on my cheek and touch the tears .. why im crying again  
"N-no im not" look down but she hugs me "lu-chan what's wr-" she shut down  
"Levy im fine"  
"Lucy what is that?" She get off me  
"D-do you love someone?" She aak me again  
"W-what?" Omg how she know that .. i notice that she's looking at my neck so i look at my self in the mirror and blushed deeply trying to explain before she get mad or something "its not like you thinkk" baka natsu when he did that to me  
"Who is he lucy?" I look up at her again as she look at me with exited look "come on lucyyy tell me"  
"But promiss me you will not gonna tell anyone !"  
"Whyy?"  
"Just promise me "  
"Ok ok i promise"  
"I-its n-natsu" i blushed more **

**NORMAL P.O.V  
levy was so shocked  
"Wait wait lu-chan why didnt you tell anyone .. when you was with him? How did you get togather"  
Lucy was so confused  
"Levy-chan i will tell you everything just calm down" **

**...  
Sorry for late ..  
What do you think?**


End file.
